demain
by jetepromets
Summary: Là, t'as les poings serrés et t'as ta détermination qui fait briller tes yeux. Tu te bats même si tu ne connais pas la raison et tu devrais encore moins être ici ; après tout, vous n'êtes que deux gamins. (civil war)


**Disclamer:** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à _Marvel_

 **Rating et avertissement:** _K+._ Langage un peu grossier, mais ça va, promis!

 **Note:** hello les amis, j'espère que vous allez bien. Perso, j'ai passé une bonne semaine de merde et le fait d'aller - ENFIN - voir _Homecoming_ au ciné a un peu sauvé la chose. Je reviens avec une petite idée, un petit One-Shot qui traite sur mes chouchous Parker et Maximoff. Et je crois que j'ai une obsession avec Tom Holland, maintenant. Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet: ce OS traite de ces deux-là, et de leur âge, et du fait qu'ils sont des enfants. J'ai mis que Maximoff avait dix-neuf (mais j'aurai pu mettre vingt, et pourquoi j'ai pas mis vingt d'ailleurs?) même si Olsen a vingt-huit, mais apparemment Marvel avait d'abord pensé à l'actrice Saoirse Ronan pour le rôle (qui en a vingt-trois) donc je pars du principe que Wanda est quand même, de base, un personnage assez jeune: et Steve le dit lui-même dans Civil War en disant que c'est une enfant. Donc vous voyez, là, je suis en train de me barricader d'excuses pour pas que l'âge de Maximoff vous sonne bizarre, et j'espère de tout cœur que ça fonctionne. En tout cas, j'espère que vous allez aimé, c'est assez court donc j'espère que j'ai bien mis au clair mon idée et ma vision de cette histoire (et ce que je viens de dire n'a aucun sens). Enfin faut que j'arrête, cette note est beaucoup trop longue. (d'ailleurs, je suis la seule à ship Wanda et Peter? j'ai l'impression en tout cas, et faut vraiment que j'arrête de vouloir foutre mes héros préférés Marvel ensemble, fuck)

* * *

Demain, ils seront toujours des gamins.

Peter Parker a presque quinze ans et il est sûrement presque trop jeune; dans la réalité que Stark et lui-même ne veulent pas entendre, il en a que quatorze, en fait : c'est _pire._ Il a peut-être deux chiffres qui représentent son âge, mais ce n'est pas _assez_ ; demain, il a toujours un contrôle d'espagnol qu'il va sûrement foirer.

Wanda Maximoff, elle en a dix-neuf. C'est mieux, peut-être c'est quatre ans de plus et quelques années de vécu et de larmes versées en plus, aussi. Elle n'est toujours pas majeure et peut-être que si, en fait : en Sokovie, à dix-huit ans, t'es considéré comme un adulte et tu peux même aller voter pour des cons que tu ne connais même pas et qui s'en filent plein les poches : de l'argent que toi, tu n'as pas. Mais si elle était considérée comme majeure à cet instant-là, elle ne serait sans doute pas ici : elle n'aurait pas ses pouvoirs et ses parents seront toujours en vie, et son frère aussi : parce qu'elle serait en Sokovie, et qu'aucune bombe ne se serait écroulée sous son toit. Qui sait. Alors peut-être bien qu'elle n'a pas de contrôle demain, elle, mais c'est que la dernière fois qu'elle s'est assise dans une salle de classe remonte à un temps où elle avait le sourire aux lèvres à chaque fois qu'elle clignait des yeux et il n'y avait même pas cette haine envers Stark qui coulait dans ses veines : et Pietro aussi avait le cœur qui battait et il avait même aucune balle dans sa poitrine.

Pietro est mort à dix-neuf ans, lui aussi. C'était un gamin qui n'avait pas vécu toutes les choses qu'il aurait dû rattraper, quand il aurait été sain et sauf avec sa petite sœur avec un toit au-dessus de leur tête et quelques bons coups sous le coude et de la nourriture dans leur assiette. Au final, il n'a rien pu rattraper. Et il n'a pas eu de toit au-dessus de sa tête; finalement, il a juste eu du bois qui l'entourait de partout et ça, à six pieds sous terre.

Ils sont des gamins, ces deux-là; Parker et Maximoff. Et Pietro, c' _était_ un gamin aussi, l'air de rien.

Là, ils vont peut-être mourir.

Peter, lui, il n'y pense pas; il aide juste monsieur Stark à faire les _bonnes choses_ et à se battre contre les méchants : et ça lui va très bien; même si c'est vrai que, peut-être, il a un peu hésité avant de venir, parce qu'il _n'avait pas fait ses devoirs,_ et ça a même fait rouler les yeux de monsieur Stark sans que Parker ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. D'ailleurs, lui, Peter, il ne sait pas trop qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici, au final. Taper les méchants c'est bien, mais sans savoir pourquoi, c'est un peu nul.

Wanda, elle pense à la mort tous les jours. Même la nuit, même le jour : surtout le jour. Demain, elle va peut-être mourir aussi brutalement que ses parents. Et peut-être qu'elle mourra pour une bonne cause, qui sait? Peut-être même qu'elle donnera son corps pour sauver le monde. En tout cas, mourir, c'est devenu une idée qui ne la dérange plus.

Les deux gamins s'affrontent, et ça en devient tout con, tellement cette scène est triste. Maximoff fait voler des voitures en l'air, et les balance sur Parker : lui, il saute et évite cette mort qui devient un peu plus réelle au fil des secondes qui passent : et c'est aussi rapide que du vent.

Peter jure des mots que Wanda ne connaît même pas. Il dit :

-T'es quoi, toi ? Une sorte d'Hermione Granger brune?

A côté d'eux, les autres se tapent à la gueule pour des raisons que seuls Steve et Tony comprennent. Maximoff s'arrête. Elle crache :

-Je te retourne la question, Parker.

Les voitures se remettent à voler, entourées d'une fumée rouge aussi limpide que des nuages. Et Parker, il continue de sauter très haut.

\- Hey ! Comment tu connais mon nom ?

Il y a dans sa voix – et peut-être sur son visage, qui sait? – une curiosité profonde. Et Wanda, elle a pu l'entendre et elle l'a ressenti aussi, pendant quelques secondes. Elle aurait bien sourit si elle n'était pas occupée à lui balancer des voitures dans la gueule.

Maximoff, elle s'est infiltrée dans son esprit comme elle le fait toujours avec ceux qui sont peut être une menace: c'est une autre manière de se défendre, un peu; savoir les faiblesses de ceux qui veulent te foutre des poings au visage est sûrement une bonne idée, quand on y repense. Et maintenant, elle se dit que Peter Parker n'est peut-être pas aussi menaçant qu'il en a l'air.

C'est un gamin de quatorze ans. Et Maximoff, quand elle a lu son âme, même si c'était assez court : elle a bien sentie l'innocence de cet enfant-là.

Et; _qu'est-ce qu'il foutait-là ?_

A son âge, on doit découvrir la vie : apprendre à aimer, à jouer et à pleurer. Parker doit se trouver dans une salle de classe à cette heure précise, en train de foirer un contrôle de son âge : mais non, il est là, pourtant, à se casser la gueule avec des adultes qui ont laissées toutes ces choses-là derrière eux : parce que ce _n'est plus de leur âge._

Wanda arrête.

-Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

Clint, il jette un regard à Maximoff avec une lieur dans ses yeux qui dit _pourquoi tu fais la conversation là ?_ et Stark doit penser la même chose puisse qu'il dit à Parker, à travers l'oreillette :

-Gamin, je t'ai dit qu'il n'y pas besoin de faire la conversation.

Mais Clint n'a pas le temps de dire des choses, lui aussi, parce qu'il y a Romanoff qui lui saute dessus et : ça va être une longue journée.

-Ah ouais, pas de problème monsieur Stark ! fait le gosse.

Il se tourne vers Maximoff.

-Désolé mademoiselle Granger, mais je n'ai pas le temps à la discute.

Et il retourne se battre, avec ses poings et même avec ses jambes et pratiquement avec tout son corps. Wanda, elle n'a plus l'envie de lui balancer des trucs au visage. Peut-être bien que Parker l'a, cette envie, afin d'impressionner Stark : mais elle, ça fait longtemps qu'elle ne veut plus impressionner personne. Et puis même, il n'y a rien d'impressionnant dans le fait de se battre avec un gamin de quatorze ans : c'est juste minable, c'est affreux, c'est con. Et Maximoff, elle avait décidé d'arrêter toutes ces choses mauvaises et ces conneries-là.

Et Parker, il ne sait même pas pourquoi tout le monde se tape à la gueule. Ça parle d'une vieille histoire que monsieur Stark lui a donnés quelques bouts de morceaux pendant le trajet, mais c'était seulement quelques fragments dans une grande fissure. Il ne savait pas grand-chose; il ne savait pas _assez._

Maximoff, cette fois, peut-être qu'elle peut comprendre le gamin : elle, elle est venue ici parce que Clint est venu la chercher avec quelques obligations sous le coude. Elle doit aider Clint et Clint, il doit aider Cap. Alors même si elle n'a pas d'avis sur cette guerre civile, elle se range dans un camp quand même : les gens indécis, ils ne durent jamais bien longtemps.

Eux, ils ne devraient pas être ici. Ils devraient être ailleurs : loin de là, enfermés dans une salle de classe avec des profs chiants et exigeants, avec des premières fois dans le ventre et la peur de foirer leur avenir au bord des lèvres. Parker, il a encore une peluche qu'il garde précieusement dans ses bras avant d'aller s'endormir et Wanda, elle sert fort sa veste rouge avec l'odeur de Pietro qui s'en va plus les nuits s'estompent et que les cauchemars se finissent. Eux, ils ont quelques premières fois pas encore faites : des trucs d'ados et des choses stupides; en bref, des histoires de gamins. Ils n'ont rien vécu de ce qu'il devrait pourtant vivre alors qu'ils vivent tout ce qu'un gosse de leur âge ne doit jamais connaître; et c'est nul, et c'est même triste.

Alors Maximoff, elle est fatiguée de se battre. Et elle espère que ce _Peter Parker_ le sera aussi.

* * *

 _N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis, j'espère que ça vous a plu!_


End file.
